Up On Cloud Nine
by LonelyCreator
Summary: AU where Yuichiro is trying to learn how to dance before attending a dinner event at his dad Guren's company and receives some help from the mysterious blonde boy who lives across the hall. I've never done an AU story before, hopefully it's good enough! Hoping to write another one from Mika's POV! Fluffy stuff, just like clouds.


**Up on Cloud Nine**

The sky was a mixture of pink and orange, the setting sun nestled in between the candyfloss clouds as it spread out its warm rays across the city in the final hours of evening. The streets were practically empty, with only the odd dog walker and jogger coming into view then disappearing again as the birds sang their last notes before heading off to roost. However the tranquil peace built up by nature was shattered by the frustrated cry of a teenage boy.

"Aaaargh! I'll never get the hang of this dancing nonsense!" Yuichiro scowled after falling onto his rear for at least the twentieth time that evening. "Stupid Guren and his stupid work…"

Yuichiro's adoptive father - one Guren Ichinose - had arrived home from his work with the ominous news that the company he worked for was hosting some sort of fancy dinner where high-ranking employees were encouraged to bring their children as way to encourage bonding between employees or something. Guren had been really vague about the whole affair which was due to the fact that he hadn't been listening to his boss, Kureto Hiragi, out of petty spite and dislike. However Guren seemed to take the inclusion of children in the event as some form of challenge to see who had a healthy family life as well as a successful work life and he was not about to let Kureto have another reason to harass him. So with no prior warning Yuichiro had a tuxedo chucked at him and Guren commanding him to brush on his social skills and table manners.

" _And for God's sake, learn how to dance. Don't embarrass me tomorrow night! And hey, try and dance with the youngest sister of that Kureto prick – that'll really irritate him!"_

Now Yuichrio was laying back on the roof of their apartment where he had been trying to practice something meant to resemble a waltz but it was no avail. Falling over his own feet seemed to be the only dance move he could pull off without trouble. He stared up the melting sky with his shining green eyes, watching the carefree clouds drift by. Being delicate, calculated and graceful – they were things he was no good at yet he was expected to put up such a front on stupidly short notice. The world of adults sure was an annoying and inconvenient thing. Guren's words ran through his head.

" _Don't embarrass me tomorrow night!"_

Easy for him to say but Guren hadn't exactly been the best role model yet he was expecting Yuichiro to easily blend into the high society of his work life?

"It's hard to be something you're not. I wish I could just be like a cloud." Yuichiro sighed wistfully as he stretched out a hand towards the sky. "A cool cloud. Not a lame one." He quickly added.

"I think even as a cloud you'd still cause some damage." A voice floated out from behind him.

Yuichiro quickly sat up and spun his head around to where the voice was coming from. Leaning against the door that led onto the building's roof was a boy around his age, with beautiful blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity and calm sparkling blue eyes. A mischievous smile was spread across his face as he stared at the bewildered Yuichiro.

"Wha- w-who are you?" Yuichiro stuttered at the strange boy. "And h-how long have you been there!"

"I live across the hall from you with my mother. We've lived opposite each all our lives." The blonde sighed while walking over to where Yuichiro was sitting. "As for how long I've been watching you tumbling around by yourself, well, quite a while."

He tilted his head slightly at Yuichiro, the same smile on his face which made Yuichiro's stomach feel weird.

"It's rude to just watch people, y'know!" He pouted, folding his arms and looking away.

"Ahaha! Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it! You were so clumsy it was adorable!"

"A-a-adorable?"

The boy sat down next to Yuichiro.

"I'm Mikaela, by the way, but you can just call me Mika. So Yuu-chan, your father is forcing you to attend a fancy company dinner? I'm not sure who I feel sorrier for – you or the people who have to watch you, er, dance."

"Yuu-chan? Wait- hey! I was getting the hang of it, really! And how do you know all this? Uwah, are you some kinda stalker?"

"Uh, you were just moaning about it out loud literally five minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah…"

A silence fell between the pair. Yuichiro Ran his fingers through his scruffy ebony hair, then stretched his arms up and fell onto his back with a huff.

"It's not that I'm bothered about the whole party thing, I can handle that, and it's just…" Yuichiro began hesitantly. "I… don't want to embarrass Guren since, y'know, he's my dad. If I slip up anywhere it'll reflect badly on him, and his dumb boss won't drop it for ages and he'll get stressed and it'll all be my fault and… and… Ugh!"

His body went limp as if the words had taken all the life out of him. He had no idea why he was telling this Mika guy his problems - even Shinya, Guren's super close work buddy who was round their apartment so often he might as well just live there hadn't heard anything like this - but there was something about the blue eyed stranger that brought a sense of comfort and compelled Yuichiro to confide in him.

"Mhm, I see. You feel indebted to this Guren because he raised you despite there being no actual relation between you two and don't want to implicate him in any way." Mika nodded in understanding. "I get it – I'm adopted, too – but I don't feel the same degree of 'eternal gratitude' you seem to."

"Maybe you're just a bad person?"

"Ahaha! Well, this bad person is going to teach you how to dance."

With that Mika gracefully stood up again, stretching his long slender legs and turned around to Yuichiro, holding out his hand.

"Come to me, Yuu-chan."

Yuichiro stared at Mika, awe-struck at the sight. The light from the sun highlighted his golden hair, causing it to shine like a halo, his azure eyes still had that mysterious glow to them and his smile was just so captivating. Was it even possible for someone to be this… beautiful? Just looking at him made Yuichiro's stomach flutter and his heart pound. What was wrong with him?

"Uh, yeah… a-alright." Yuichiro stuttered as he stood up and hesitantly took Mika's hand. Instantly he was pulled close to Mika so that they were facing each other and only inches apart.

"Now, put your hand on my shoulder and- relax, Yuu-chan."

"I-I am calm! Totally c-calm!"

"You really don't sound like it…"

"Well- WHOA! Whoa whoa whoa! WHERE are you putting your hand!?"

"Around your waist? You know, like you're supposed too?"

"Wait, really…?"

The pair were now in dancing position – Mika standing upright with his arm wrapped tightly around Yuichiro's waist and Yuichiro had his hand awkwardly grasping Mika's shoulder with the other clamping his hand. Mika glanced at the mangled form and quickly slipped his fingers out then entwined them with Yuichiro's.

"There we go!" he said with a satisfied smile. "Now, just follow my lead, Yuu-chan."

"Eh? Why do you get to lead?" Yuichiro protested.

"Because I know what I am doing." Mika replied coolly. "Now, please be quiet and move your feet."

Smoothly and swiftly Mika pulled Yuichiro forward and into a little turn. He took two steps to the left and swerved into another turn. He repeated this sequence several times. His movements were graceful, flawless, effortless. He glided along the ground dragging a poor bewildered Yuichiro along, who movements were like that of a baby dear taking its first unsure steps – a complete contrast.

"You really are awful at this, aren't you?" Mika chuckled.

"S-shut up! You're going… too fast! Stop spinning me around- ah!"

Yuichiro was too focused on his whining that he forgot about his feet for a second and tripped over them, making him bump into Mika's chest.

"Oof! Hehe, you okay, Yuu-chan?" Mika smiled at the mortified boy.

"Argh! Just forget it! I'm no good at this stupid dancing! Guren will just have to hate me! I'm a mess! A failure! A-"

"Yuu-chan. Hush." Mika soothed, pulling up his hand and placing a finger to Yuichiro's lips.

"You're not a mess, or a failure and Guren wouldn't start hating you over something this trivial. In fact, I think he'd be quite touched to know you've been practicing up here in secret." Mika smiled, staring into Yuichiro's evergreen eyes.

"It's really frustrating…" Yuichiro whimpered quietly.

"I bet is, but if we're going to get anywhere you need to relax. Take some deep breaths and we'll go again, okay?

"Alright. One more time, okay?"

After a few seconds of bracing him Yuichiro nodded and steeled himself.

Mika stepped to the left again and this time Yuichiro followed.

Mika moved into a turn and Yuichiro followed.

Mika began to lead them into wider turns and steps and Yuichiro followed him all the way.

They were both completely synced now, their movements flowing together in perfect timing. The light from the sinking sun was spilling across the rooftop where the two boys danced under the cooling sky, illuminating them both in a marvellous glow. Yet neither of them noticed the scenery for they both were staring deep into the other's eyes, transfixed by the magic between them. If only time would stop now so they could be suspended in this bliss forever. But, just as the final bird sings at the twilight so too must the dance end. They were out of steps now.

Spinning him around one more time Mika moved Yuichiro into the finishing dip, suspending him just above the ground. Gasping softly with flushed cheeks they just stared at each other, lost in the afterglow.

"… My back's starting to hurt." Yuichiro mumbled eventually.

"Hm? … Oh! R-right!" Mika blinked rapidly, pulling Yuichiro back onto both his feet. They stood there with neither of them speaking, still holding hands. Mika was the first to break the silence.

"See, Yuu-chan? I knew you could get the hang of it! You did great!"

"You think? Hehe…" Yuichiro smiled bashfully, looking away. "Well, it was all because of you, so… thanks, Mika!"

Mika's eyes widened then creased happily as he laughed.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"That's the first time you've smiled this whole time… and the first time you called me by my name."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"Of course you didn't. You don't notice much, do you?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Alright… anyway! I'm gonna blow Guren away tomorrow night with my dancing skills! He's gonna be so impressed!" Yuichiro laughed triumphantly. "Huh, but maybe I can only be that awesome when I'm dancing with you… I know!"

Yuichiro grabbed Mika by the shoulders.

"Come with me to the dinner event thingy! We'll show everyone how awesomely we dance together! Spending the night with you would be fun, too!" he grinned earnestly, eyes shining.

"Yuu-chan, you really have no idea what you do to me…" Mika sighed, shaking his head. "I can't, I have a violin lesson tomorrow night – besides, my mother is the CEO of a rival company of your dad's. It would be somewhat awkward."

"Seriously? Wow, so we're kinda like Romeo and Juliet, then?"

"Yuu-chan, please stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, if you want…" Mika smiled, narrowing his eyes mischievously as he placed his hands over Yuichiro's. "I'd be happy to give you private lessons anytime you want."

"Will I really need to dance that much in life?" asked a perplexed Yuichiro, completely missing the underlying suggestion. "Anyway, wanna come over to mine? Kimizuki lent me this sweet game! You play this cool vampire hunter and have to fight your way to the Vampire queen!"

He grabbed Mika's hand and led him over to the rooftop exit, their voices drifting up into dusky sky.


End file.
